Seeing
by NShadows
Summary: an OC-centered fic, someone whose 'seen' the Winchester adventures, has main characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Supernatural, but absolutely LOVE it!

This an OC fic, someone whose 'seen' the Winchester adventures.

Please review!

"Weird," Elena muttered as she read the paper over breakfast.

"What?" Her dad asked, watching her as he set a plate in front of Laura and sat down across from her to eat his own.

"Some kid is saying he saw a werewolf out at the lake." Laura took a bite of eggs. "Cops are saying just to watch out for wild dogs or wolves."

"Why's that weird?"

"You don't think it's weird that a vet's kid could be mistaken about whether something was a dog or not?"

"Honey," Her dad sighed, then grinned. "It was probably dark, and I don't really think it's that strange."

Laura shrugged her ten-year-old shoulders. "Sorry."

The conversation was forgotten, but Laura kept her eye out for 'wild dogs or wolves' for the next month. And it's a month later, after a day when the temp hit at least 100, that Laura and some of her friends are swimming in the lake, and hear what was sounded like a human's scream or howl.

Laura runs all the way home.

The next day she goes back, just to prove to herself that she's not scared.

"Hey," a young voice says easily from behind her.

She jumps ten feet, turns, and almost hits the boy standing a few yards behind her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The boy smirks, raises his eyebrows at her, and says sarcastically, "I said 'hey'." He looks around the small beach area. "Are you here alone?" He sounds shocked.

"Yeah," Laura says and frowns. "What are you doing here?"

The boy glances back at her. "I heard there was a wild dog running around here."

Laura shivers. "Yeah, I was here last night when everyone heard it."

"You heard it? From where?"

Laura points in the vague direction. "From over there. You want to go check it out?"

The boy stares at her. "You're not scared?"

"Of a wolf? Oh, please, I see wild dogs all the time out on my grandparents land."

"What if it's not a wolf?" The boy looks suddenly menacing, and his voice changes as though he's trying to scare her. "It could be a monster, and it could eat kids like you."

"Kids like us," Laura says, grinning. "I'm so not scared."

"I'm not a kid," the boy protests. "I go hunting with my dad all the time."

Laura rolls her eyes, but before she can say anything more, a man her father's age emerges from the woods next to the lake. "Dean," he calls, eyeing her warily. "Time to go, son."

The boy nods, and half-waves at Laura. "See you later."

Then he runs to his father, and to Laura's surprise, they both go into the woods.

A couple of days later, two hunters find a burned out cabin, a man's corpse inside. No one knows who he was, and no one feels too bad after they find a human heart (not his) in his fridge.

The year Laura turns twelve she has her first period, kisses her first boy, and starts having dreams that come true. She dreams of people with black eyes, of ghosts, and of monsters she can't begin to describe. And through it all, she can hear a man's voice saying, "Hey, you son of a bitch, come and get some," and she sees an arm, with what looks like a handprint burned onto it.

Sometimes, she hears another voice saying, "Hey, what's your name?" And each time when she goes to answer, the dream ends.

This, she thinks to herself, is when it really sucks that she has no mother to talk to. She's tried, so many times, to remember the fire that claimed her mother's life, but no memories ever come.

Sometimes she dreams of a knife, and hears her own voice saying softly, "Should have learned to throw."

Those dreams she wakes from, gasping, tears in her eyes, terror in her heart.

She stands outside on her porch, watching the night sky, and such a fear comes over her that it makes it hard to breathe.

She remembers a symbol of protection from her dreams. She carves it into every doorway and under every windowsill, and it lets her sleep at night. Sometimes she thinks something is staring in at her, but there is nothing there every time she looks. Those nights, she dreams of a man with yellow eyes.

She goes into a haunted house that year and damned if those ghosts don't look real.

There is screaming to her left, and then a boom of what Laura somehow knows is a shotgun. Unable to help herself she walks into the room, and sees an older man with a shotgun in hand, pulling a woman to her feet and looking around the room warily.

A woman phases into existence two feet ahead of her, and the man is yelling at her to get the Hell out.

Laura looks to her left and sees a fire poker, and something she doesn't understand tells her to grab it and swing. And she does, and the woman disappears.

When Laura looks at the man, he's watching her, and she doesn't know why she yells, "John, her name was Mary! Mary Frank, and she's in Oakview!"

The man stares at her, and then she's running, as fast as she can. She doesn't stop until she's in her bed.

The next day word spreads that the grave of Mary Frank (1840-1865) was vandalized in Oakview Cemetery, burned out.

Laura shivers for reasons she can't explain.

And the man she called John never finds her, if he even looked.

The next year, she starts having visions in the middle of the day, asleep or not. She gets a reputation as a schizo, and begs her dad to move.

Miraculously he agrees.

Laura tosses her hair over her shoulder and sighs at the stupid kids who wouldn't just take their ice cream to go. She'd gotten this job the day she turned 16, mostly because it had become her favorite hangout since moving to this town three years ago. She went out to the lobby and started collecting the trash, and was halfway to the dumpster when the headache hit her. "No," she muttered, "Not now, please."

She leans against the dumpster, her hand to her head.

_A blonde-haired girl lay in what looked like a grave, or a stone coffin, maybe. She was trying not to panic, and she had a lighter out, looking around. _

Laura could hear **something **moving around out of the girl's sight.

_Come for me, Dean_, the girl was thinking. _Please, please, come for me, because this bastard likes blondes_.

Laura held her hand out as though she could touch the girl, and suddenly the vision was gone. She stands there, trembling, wondering if what she had seen was the future, or the present.

"Laura?"

Laura turns, and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from gasping, or maybe even screaming.

The blonde haired girl was standing four feet away, and Laura recognizes her suddenly as the daughter of the woman that runs the roadhouse outside of town.

The girl frowns. "Laura? We're in school together, English?"

Laura nods slightly, but can't remember the girls name to save her life.

"Jo," the girl says helpfully.

"Right, Jo, yeah." Laura sighs. "Sorry. Long night."

"It's okay, I just wanted to know if there was any way you'd let me grab a couple of cups before I head home, and I'll pay you back tomorrow." Jo grins. "Kinda short on cash."

Laura stared at her a moment, and noted the way Jo's hair wasn't quite long enough yet. A few months, maybe a year or two, until she'd be trapped in that hell. "Sure," she said softly. Then she straightened her back, and grinned. "Yeah, and don't worry about paying it."

"Really? You sure? I can pay you tomorrow."

Laura remembered something Jo was known for, and suddenly smiled. "I'll make you a deal. You teach me how to throw a knife, and I'll buy you whatever ice cream you want."

Jo watches her a moment. "You havin' trouble?" Her voice promised a special kind of trouble for anyone causing any trouble.

"No," Laura said softly, thinking of her dreams. "Not yet."

Laura starts spending time at Jo's, lying to her father, since she doubt he'd like her hanging out at a roadhouse. She helps out when they're busy, and Jo teaches her how to handle a knife. Laura meets Jo's mom, Ellen, and wonders at the things she can see hovering on the edge of her mind. Darkness, and an old grief turned into bitterness. She meets Ash, and is never quite sure what to make of him.

And in the afternoon's, when there's no one there, Jo teaches her to throw a knife. And eventually, she knows she can take care of herself.

Two months later, Laura wakes gasping, crying, reaching for someone she can't remember anymore. Her mother perhaps? One of the men she hears in her dreams?

And when the fear leaves her, she knows it's time to move. Where, she doesn't know, but something is pulling her, and she is going to outrun it if she can.

She's been saving, knowing this day would come, somehow. It doesn't take long to pack a duffel.

She says her goodbyes to her father in a letter, promising to write. Then she goes out to her Jeep, and finds herself driving to the roadhouse.

It's after one in the morning, and the roadhouse is still pulsing, but with a crowd now that watches her every move. She doesn't feel lust from them, well, not most of them. There is a wariness in their eyes, and she wonders what kind of lives they lead to make them wary of a twenty-year old girl.

Ellen spots her first, and the woman is wise enough to know something is different in the way Laura stands there, like she's memorizing the place. Laura doesn't need to read her mind to know the woman will fear for her.

"Laura?" Jo comes up to her, shooting a man a dirty look as she passes him. "I hate classic rock," she says hatefully.

Laura knows it isn't true, but she only smiles and nods toward the door. Jo follows her out, frowning. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving. Tonight."

Jo spies the Jeep and raises her eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

Laura has never told her about her dreams, and she never wanted to, so she compromises. "Bad things happen after dark, Jo. You know that as well as I do."

For a moment, Jo's eyes flash from some memory, or a story she's heard, maybe. She's got the same darkness on the edge of her mind that Ellen has, but it hasn't turned to bitterness. "Well, yeah, of course. That's why you carry a knife, right?"

"That's why I carry a knife, and wear an iron cross, and keep salt close at hand."

Jo freezes, then says softly. "Laura?"

Laura shrugs. "And you've never told me, but the knife you keep with you, it was your dad's. He hunted things. Things I don't want to know about." She tilts her head at Jo. "I'm running, I've got to run."

Jo hesitates, glances towards the roadhouse. One scream, she's thinking, and they'll all come running. "Why?"

"Because something is after me, and I don't plan to let it catch up."

Jo relaxes, and Laura realizes she was a threat in Jo's eyes. "I can talk to my mom. We know people, people that can protect you, from whatever it is."

No, you can't, Laura wants to say, and she doesn't know how she's sure, but she is. "No, thanks. I've always known...I'm meant to run. Some are meant to fight, but not me."

Jo stares at her a moment. "You'll be careful? You'll call if you need help? You'll keep in touch?"

"Of course," Laura lies easily, because she knows she'll never speak to her friend again. She holds her arms out and hugs Jo tightly. "Thank you."

Then she walks to her Jeep and drives as far away as she can, as fast as she can.

Wow, this has turned into a two-parter. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

­Don't own Supernatural, but absolutely LOVE it! Please review!

Seeing makes her a believer, and she only travels at day, avoiding the things that lurk on the roads in the dark.

Laura makes it to California, and starts making a life for herself. College. A boyfriend, though she never explains her nightmares, or the way she sometimes stares out into the night. She explains as little as possible. It keeps her safe.

It keeps her happy. Between migraines.

They've gotten worse, and she can't even begin to understand the things she sees.

_The girl flings the boy across the room, tears streaking down her cheeks even as she kills him, because there can only be one winner. So she kills them now, and she waits, because HE is going to bring Sam, and she'll have to kill him too. Once, the boy gasps her name, a plea. "Ava, please." And then he speaks no more, and the girl sinks to her knees sobbing, but waiting, because HE always sends more._

_"Dad said I had to kill you. I won't." The familiar voice whispered. "I'm going to save you."_

_"What if I go darkside?" The other whispers._

"Are you ready to join us, Laura? One of the last of my special children," the new voice hisses, and Laura wakes screaming.

She's broken up with her boyfriend, because he thinks she's losing her mind.

She's lost weight, but she still keeps in practice with the knife, going into Muir Woods to practice, alone with her thoughts.

She's trekking back to her Jeep, near nightfall, when she sees the old red car next to her Jeep. Instinctively, she pulls her knife and slips it up her sleeve, watching carefully for anyone around her.

"Ma'am?" A voice rumbles behind her.

Laura spins, ready to fight, then stops at the sight of the man several feet in front of her. "Do I know you?" She can't help but ask, because he's so familiar.

"I don't think so," he steps towards her. There is darkness in his mind. He doesn't know what to think of her. Is she one of _them_? "My name's Gordon."

Laura doesn't turn her back on him, but backs towards her Jeep. "Just stay over there, buddy."

He holds his hands up as though he means her no harm, but there is something about him, something she doesn't trust. "Okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, sure. My boyfriend knows I'm up here, and I can scream."

The darkness seems to deepen for a moment, and he takes a step towards her. "Can I see your teeth, ma'am?"

Laura opens her mouth to call him a freak, and then the memory comes to her. Memory of a vision, of this man, but he was no longer a man. He was one of the _things_. "Stay away from me." She reaches her jeep, but she knows he can have a hold of her before she'd be able to get into the vehicle.

He's pulling something from his pocket, a flask? He unscrews the top off it, and grins. "Want a drink?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

He moves too fast for her, splashing her with...water?? "What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

He sighs, thoughts already moving on. "Sorry, my mistake." He's in his car and gunning away before Laura knows what to say.

Laura wants to find him, and somehow, she does, finding his car outside his hotel that night. She remembers what he'll become, what he already is.

She slits his tires and heads home, and never sees him again, and doesn't mind that at all.

Time passes, and something starts pulling at her, whispering in her thoughts. Telling her to go to the town she dreams of, with a bell that rings loudly in her dreams. She pours salt around her bed and doesn't take her cross off at night. She dreamed of demon wards once, and carved them on the doors and windows, to keep the yellow-eyed man out. She can see him sometimes, out her window, but she never knows anymore if he's really there. She doesn't leave her house, and lives off of pizza delivery, and wakes up screaming every night.

_"One year," a voice hisses, and it's female, but not really. Not human, even. _

_She sees a guy her age, familiar and a stranger, and she knows what he's thinking. He's thinking, 'I'm alive.'_

_"We got work to do," says the voice she knows now._

That is the last night she dreams, and when she wakes the next morning she feels like she's been freed of a curse, but can remember every moment of it.

She hasn't had a normal life since she was twelve. Ten years since she first started having visions and dreams.

It's like a new life. She shocks her professors by becoming an honor student, and her fellow employees when she becomes the most reliable person there.

She graduates with her associates that year and decides to move somewhere new. To Ohio, maybe?

She stops in a diner and eats a quick meal. She's walking out and passes two guys on the way in. They pass her by without hesitation. She freezes, because she's gone cold. She turned to stare at them, and they go to sit at a table.

They're just like she remembers them, and somehow, she feels like she's vindicated suddenly. All this time, she wasn't crazy. She almost goes to them, almost hugs them and tells them she's gald they're real, but they'd probably think she was crazy if she did. She wants to to tell them she thinks they saved her life, and certainly saved her sanity.

Then the waitress spills coffee on the darker-haired one, and Laura shakes herself out of it, and walks back to her Jeep, moving on.

Laura wakes, her dream of wings and fire fading almost instantly. She glances over at her fiancee where he lays. She can't go back to sleep. Something tells her something is very wrong, somewhere.

Silently, Laura walks to the window, and runs her fingers along the carving on the windowsill. It's become a habit now. She knows there really are things waiting for you in the dark. She didn't know herself how deeply she believed it until she went and got a tattoo. It's from an old dream, and she knows it will protect her.

In the distance she can see an ambulance's lights flashing, but there are no sirens. There, something tells her, go there.

She dresses quickly, silently slips out, and finds herself walking towards the lights. Her feet, though, go of their own accord and turn off, and she sees there a now familiar black Impala, and an old truck she can't identify. There are two men standing at the front of the truck, and the older man, he's trying to get the younger one to move, before someone sees them. But the boy just stands, stubbornly, as though nothing can move him.

And Laura finds herself walking towards them. They see her, when she's too close, but too far to speak to too loudly. She knows, even though she doesn't remember this dream, what is lying wrapped in the back of the truck.

The man goes to grab her, stop her, but she looks at him, and she wonders what he sees, because he stops. She glances once at the brother that's left. "Sam."

He doesn't look like he's even really seeing her.

"Lady," the man hisses. "You need to walk away."

"Shut up, Bobby," she says softly.

Laura ignored his shock and climbs into the back of the truck. She pulls back what looks like a curtain, and looks at him, the boy she met on a beach when she was ten. She sees the tears in his shirt, made by she doesn't want to know what, and because she can't stop herself, she's pulling the tatters of the shirt away from his shoulder. And his arm is unmarked. No handprint.

Laura pulls the necklace from around his neck with a gentleness she didn't know she even possessed. Then she kisses him on the forehead, and whispers, "See you later."

Then she climbs down from the truck, and walks to the dark-haired brother. He doesn't even acknowledge her. She stands on her toes to reach and put the necklace around his neck. Only then does he blink at her, and frowns.

Laura smiles. "It'll be fine, Sam."

Then she walks away, and neither of them follow her. She can hear their engines starting up and driving away.

She crawls into bed and snuggles with her fiancée, "It'll be fine."

Wow, okay, one last chapter. I promise... PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it, and I'm sorry about any grammatical errors! I don't own Supernatural.

Laura watches the setting sun with more than a twinge of fear. Her fiancée insisted they stay the night here, a mile hike from the Jeep, and she couldn't argue, because she doesn't want to explain she's scared of woods, and of the dark, and of pretty much anything that reminds her of her one-time visions.

"Hey, babe, you okay?"

"Of course," she says easily. She relaxes the longer they're there, and when he makes an invitation to have sex under the stars, nothing sounds better, or more romantic.

They've been asleep two hours when Laura sits up, woken by what she doesn't know. In the distance she hears something stirring up the leaves. Something, that instinct she's learned to trust, tells her it's big. It never comes close, but it takes Laura over an hour to go back to sleep, and she wakes up often during the night.

In the morning they hike back to the Jeep, her fiancée relaxed, and Laura can't shake the feeling they're being watched.

"What the hell?" Her fiancée sees something, and picks up his pace. "Someone slit the tires," he yells. "Son of a bitch!"

Laura runs to his side, and stares at the Jeep's tires. They don't look slit, they look slashed, by claws. "What could do that?"

"Probably some punk kids," he huffs. "Do we get signal out here?" He checks his phone. "Of course not!" He let out a stream of curses. Then he sighed, and looked back at her. "Well, we better get started. Maybe we'll run into someone on the road."

Laura keeps it to herself that _that _is what she fears. "How long a walk out is it?"

"I don't know, probably a few hours. Just bring food and a blanket, in case." He's trying to keep her from panicking, and she almost rolls her eyes.

She keeps her cell phone out as they walk, leaving their tent and supplies back at the Jeep. It's when her fiancée leaves her on the side of the road to go to the bathroom that her phone beeps with signal. Her fingers are flying over the number pad before the sounds fades away.

She holds it to her ear and it rings and rings. Finally, just as she's about to give up, the phone picks up. "Yeah," comes the drowsy voice.

"Ellen?"

Ellen's voice becomes alert. "Who is this?"

"I need your help, I don't know how long I'll have signal. I'm in the southwest section, road # of National Park. There's something out here, Ellen, and it's trying to keep us here. I need help."

Still, Ellen sounds unsure. "Then why'd you call me?"

"I need hunter help, Ellen. Please don't pretend not to understand, not now. I'm here with my fiancée." Laura hesitated. "I think it wants to eat us."

"Don't they always? What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

There's silence for several seconds. "I'll make some calls, but I don't know when someone will be there. Stay on the road, do you understand?"

"Yes," Laura whispers, and static begins to claim the line. "Thank you, Ellen." She doesn't get to hear the woman's response before she loses the call.

Then, because she dreamed this once, and she only now remembers it, she doesn't turn around. But she hears its breath, almost on her neck. "I don't want to know what you are. I want you to leave my fiancée alone. You understand, don't you? You leave him alone, and I'll come quietly." She unconsciously fingers the pendant at her throat, the one she had specially made for her almost a year ago.

The breathing stops for a moment, and even as she feels something coming at her, darkness claims her.

When she opens her eyes she thinks she's gone blind, and then she realizes she's somewhere that there is only total darkness. She can move freely, at least she isn't bound, but her head is throbbing and when she winces she feels that blood is caked on the side of her head. Still, she doesn't panic, because she can feel she's alone. _It _didn't grab her fiancee. She feels a moment of pure joy, and then the darkness claims her again.

The next time she wakes up she isn't sure what wakes her, and then, from very far away, she hears someone calling her name. "No," she whispers, realizing her fiancee hasn't gone for help, he's searching for her. "No, oh no."

Then she hears her name called again, and it takes her mind a moment to realize the voice, although familiar, is not her fiancee's. The name is on the tip of her tongue, but her mind and her tongue aren't cooperating with each other. Still, there is someone out there, someone that's come for her. So she takes a deep breath, and screams.

Seconds go by, and then she hears movement to her left. She takes a deep breath, laughing with relief. Then she hears the growl, and her whole body jerks away from the noise. "No, no, please."

The growling comes closer, and she feels something brush against her ankles. She thrashes out with her legs, kicking as hard as she can. "Leave me alone!" She screams it as loud as she can.

There is a distant shout, she can hear it even as her foot makes contact with the thing that's grabbing her ankles, pulling her with a strength she couldn't imagine. It howls in pain, and its claws dig into her leg. She screams in pain of her own.

For a moment she blacks out, and in that moment, she swears her whole life flashes before her eyes, and she hears the beating of wings. She's jerked awake by the sound of a gunshot. It sounds like an explosion and she is jerked through the air as the thing carrying her howls again. Then she is falling, falling, and something is catching her. Someone is holding her, setting her down, checking her wounds.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Laura freezes and waits to wake up. She has dreamed this moment so many times. "Sam," she breathes.

He hesitates, glancing at her. "Your name's Sam?"

"No," she says frowning. "Yours is."

"Do I know you?"

"No," she says, starting to fall asleep again.

"Hey, hang on, stay with me. Are you Laura?"

"Yes."

"Your fiancee sent us out here to look for you."

"Ellen sent you," Laura whispers, trying to shake her head to clear it, but it only makes her want to throw up.

Sam stares at her. "Who are you?"

"Would you believe I don't know?" And she doesn't for several seconds. She just knows she's been here before, lived this dream. "Something bad is coming."

"My brother's taking care of it." Sure enough the sound of a gunshot echoes back to them. "I need you to stay awake. I think you've got a concussion, and you've lost a lot of blood."

In the distance they hear Dean's voice float back to them. "Hey, you son of a bitch, come and get some!"

"This is bad," Laura whispers.

"You're going to be fine," Sam assures her.

"No," she whispers, remembering her vision. "There's two of them."

Sam is moving even as the final word leaves her mouth, too late. There is a growl and then he flies back, away from her.

Laura struggles to sit up, her hand reaching for her pendant, and even as she sees the _thing _bending over Sam, ready to tear him apart, she is tugging at the pendant, and the knife in it comes loose in her hand, and she slips it open. She throws it, off-kilter and never sees if she hit _it_, because she is hit from the side, _hard_, and she's unconscious before she hits the ground again.

"Wake up, Laura, come on," Sam is whispering, but she thinks he may be yelling actually. She can hear Dean behind him yelling for someone.

"Yellow eyes," she whispers, the memory coming to her as she looks at Sam.

Both boys go quiet. "What did she say?" It's Dean's voice, deathly quiet.

Laura tries to breathe deeply, but her chest hurts too much to take more than a shallow breath. "Yellow eyed man killed my mom, made me different. You stopped him. Always wanted to thank you. You and your dad killed that thing by the lake, too. Could have eaten kids like us, remember?"

Sam frowns. "What?"

Dean stares at her, and she can see the realization in his face. "Tell her to save her strength, not to talk. Come on, you so-called angel, I need your help!"

Sam is looking down at her. "Laura...he made me different too. I understand."

"Sam..." Laura whispers. "She was better as a blonde."

Sam almost lets go of her, he pales, then glances over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean notices the look. "What?"

"Nothing," Sam mutters, looking away from his brother.

"Did I hit it, with my knife?"

"Yeah, you hit it, in the neck. Pissed its mate off," Dean says, watching her. "What was it, Sammy?"

Laura tries to shake her head, then stops. "Don't want to know. Never wanted to know." She hears the beating of wings, and smiles. "Here comes the angel of death."

"Not quite, child." A new voice says softly, and cool hands touch her forehead. "You did well."

"Did well?!" Dean yells. "She's dying!"

"Yes," the voice of the angel says softly. "But you do not know what she has done to come this far. She could have given in to the darkness, but she didn't."

"You have to save her," Dean says angrily. "I know you can. Please."

"Why?" The angel asks. "She has done her duty here."

"She should get a normal life. With her fiancée and kids someday."

It's okay, she tries to whisper, but she can't seem to make her mouth work. She feels so tired. It's okay, I saved you. That was my job.

"She has accepted her fate."

"Yeah? Well, I don't!" She can't see him, but she can at the same time, and she doesn't understand why, but she's seeing them as though she's standing next to them. "I met her! She was just a kid, and she wasn't scared, and then she helped my dad. He told me about it, how he recognized her. So I don't care what her duty was. She's been a soldier in your war? Did she ever even understand what that meant?"

The angel regards Dean in silence. "Do you even understand what it means?"

Dean looks away, furious.

"Dean," Sam whispers, and there are tears in his eyes. "She's not breathing," he says softly.

"What?!" Dean yells, obviously not having heard the last part.

"Dean, I think she's-"

And the next thing Laura knows she is gasping as her eyes open. The light is white, and blinding, and she squeezes them shut again.

Gradually she becomes aware of noise and feeling... a quiet beeping, someone holding her hand. She opens her eyes again, slowly. "Hello?" Her voice comes out at a whisper.

"Laura?" The hand holding hers tightens, and her fiancee comes into her view. "Oh, thank God."

Laura agrees silently. "What happened?"

"They're saying it was a bear. It must have knocked you out, and carried you off. Two park rangers found you. It clawed your leg up, but the doctor thinks you'll be fine. Are you in pain?'

"No," she whispers. "My concussion? My blood loss?"

He hesitates for a moment. "You didn't have a concussion, or much blood loss. It barely hurt you, just knocked you around a bit. Do you remember how long you were walking around? The rangers said it must have been a while."

Laura smiles. "I don't remember. I'm tired."

"Rest," he says and kisses her forehead. "I'll be here."

When Laura wakes next, he isn't there, and it's dark outside.

"He went to get you something from the cafeteria," comes Dean's voice from her right. "I told him I was your cousin."

Laura smiles slightly. "Sam?"

"He's fine, he went back to crash at the hotel. I just wanted to check on you." He straightened. "Wanted to make sure he fixed you."

"I'll be fine," Laura says and looks at him. "I always thought I knew what I was going to say to you both if I met you. All you ever do is save my life."

He shrugs. "It's what we do." He sounded almost bitter.

"I had visions of you, and Sam, and god knows how many other people, from the time I was twelve."

Dean nods. "Then it stopped when we killed the yellow-eyed demon."

"No." She shakes her head. "No, it wasn't the same, but I still had...feelings, I guess, and I could always remember my visions."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Doesn't Sam still have his abilities?" At his look, she frowns. Something about a ruby and training, but she can't remember. "They're gone." She smiles so big her head hurts. "I can't remember the details anymore, like they're fading away even now. I'm afraid...I'm afraid I'm going to forget you guys completely. The angel's gift for my service. To remove my curse, completely."

"Good, right?"

"I liked dreaming of you guys, knowing what was out there, even when I didn't want to. But I've been so afraid of the dark, and I'd like it if I wasn't. I used to like looking up at the stars."

"Good, then it all works out for you," he says gruffly.

Laura frowns, trying to remember his name. Funny, it had been on the tip of her tongue a moment ago. "Listen, do you know what happens to the humans that God picks to be his warriors?"

"Do I want to?"

"Bad things are coming for you. I don't know what, or why. But it's true. You should know that."

The man nods at her, looking almost...sad. "I called your dad, he's coming in tomorrow."

"Oh God, I haven't seen him since I ran away."

"You ran away?"

Laura nods. "When I was young. Teenager stuff, mostly. You know?"

He shrugs again. "I should go. It was nice to see you again, Laura."

Laura frowns, confused. "Do I know you?"

"I gave you your new knife. You lost the other one, in the woods." He gestures to the bedside table. "You know how to use it?"

Laura picks it up and flicks it open, it looks like pure silver. "A little, I've had one before. Too bad I didn't have this when the bear attacked. Then again, may not have been much good with it." She grins. "Should have learned to throw." The words hang in the air, and Laura feels a small sort of déjà vu.

"Plenty of time for you learn. You got a long life ahead of you. Take care." Then he's gone, and Laura closes her eyes to get some rest.

And she dreams of her fiancée, and a good, safe future.

With no more camping.

The End! Hope you liked it! Please review!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
